


The Johnson Christmas Tradition

by LadyDrace



Category: due South
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Campfires, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fraser POV, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Storytelling, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping your traditions alive far from home isn't easy. Especially when you (and a wolf, sorry Diefenbaker) seem to be the only one who appreciates them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Johnson Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> This is a silly little Christmas present for [Maureen](http://mithrel.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it, darling!
> 
> Unbeated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about Canadian holiday traditions, so I make no claims that this is a thing Canadians do. But I most definitely _will_ make the claim that this is what Fraser does for Christmas. Because he's a dork like that.
> 
> Disclaimer #2: if you're about to remark on how Diefenbaker hears things when he's deaf, I'm just gonna refer you to the show, where the same thing seems to happen constantly, which leads me to believe that either Diefenbaker is a humongous troll!wolf, or he's magic. Either could be true, imo.

Celebrating Christmas away from home was new to Fraser. But he dealt with it as best he could. After all, most of the traditions were identical, or at least similar, to the ones from Canada, but if there was one area in which Chicago was severely lacking, it was story-telling. And Fraser was determined to change that fact, one Christmas bonfire at a time.

 

“Look, Benny, it's not that I don't appreciate tradition, but do we have to do this outside? I know lots of places we could do this inside. With chairs. And heat,” Vecchio grumbled, rubbing his gloved hands together vigorously, and glaring at the piles of snow around them in the park.

 

Fraser understood his reluctance. Ray Vecchio was nothing if not a creature of comfort. But rules were rules.

 

“I'm sorry, Ray, but having a bonfire inside is a fire hazard. I'm afraid this is the best I can do.” He handed Ray another blanket, and smiled happily as the other Ray in his life finally arrived.

 

“Jeez, Fraser, we couldn't have had this little pow-wow inside?”

 

“That's what _I_ said!” Vecchio cried, but he did scoot over on the log so there was room for one more, and even shared the blankets. “Good of you to join us, Stanley!”

 

“Ugh, I _told_ you not to call me that!”

 

“What else should I call you?”

 

“Kowalski is fine, if you can't deal with Ray.”

 

“I can't call someone I'm boning by their _last_ name!”

 

“Why not? Works for me! Right, Fraser?”

 

Before Fraser could respond, Vecchio argued again.

 

“Well, it _doesn't_ work for _me_! Why do you think I call him Benny?!”

 

“Ray... Ray... Ray... RAY!” Fraser shouted, and was faced with not one, but two men answering “ _what_?!” in unison. Which he had to admit was practical.

 

“If you could just try and endure this for a little while, please? For my sake?” He knew it was kind of a low blow to appeal to their emotions, but it was, in fact, important to him. Both Rays were at home in Chicago, but no matter how much snow fell, Fraser would always long back to the endless icy planes of his home country, especially around the holidays.

 

So if he had to make use of some slightly dirty tricks, he was willing to do so, in order to have a small taste of home.

 

“Sure, thing, Benny. As long as it's not Lou Scagnetti again.”

 

“Not to worry, Ray, this is a different story.”

 

“Oh, good.”

 

“It's a Christmas tale about Ho-Ho- _HO_ bart Johnson.”

 

“Oh, jeez,” Kowalski groaned, but looked apologetic when Fraser sent him an unimpressed look. “Sorry Fraish, I'll be a good sport. We both will. Right, Ray?”

 

“Right, Stan.”

 

There was some more grumbling, but eventually both Rays settled down under the blankets, and let Fraser get on with it. Diefenbaker at least liked this story, and listened with rapt attention as Fraser told the story of Hobart Johnson's quest for a Santa suit the night before Christmas, and all the perils it involved.

 

“And so it was... that Ho-Ho- _HO_ bart Johnson, donning the red and white suit, his red beard dusted with snow, drove his sled at break-neck speed through the small town, and made it to the Town Hall, just in time for the tree-lighting, and made sure Santa was there to wish every child in the village... a merry Christmas.”

 

Diefenbaker whined and thumped his tail happily against the frozen ground.

 

“Thank you, I thought that went rather well, myself.”

 

“Yeah, you did great, Benny, standing ovations. Now can we _please_ go inside?”

 

“If you're cold we can add more wood to the fire?” Fraser suggested, but was by no means surprised when he was met by unanimous refusal. Even Diefenbaker was starting to look longingly towards the car, the traitor.

 

“Fine. I suppose I'm outnumbered,” he sighed, and started putting out the fire, while his chilled companions scrambled towards they parking lot, complaining all the way.

 

But later that same night, when Fraser joined his family of two men and a wolf under the covers, he was greeted by many loving touches and a surprise.

 

“So, Fraser... me and Ray were talkin'.” There was a small _woof_ from under the covers, and Kowalski rolled his eyes. “Okay, me, Ray and the _deaf_ wolf were talkin'. And we've decided that next year, we're having Christmas at your house.”

 

“Ray. This _is_ my house.”

 

“No, we mean your house in the frozen North. You have a log cabin up there, right?” Vecchio pointed out.

 

“I do. But – ”

 

“No buts, Benny. Next year, we're going. And there'll be lots of story time and pemmican and crapping in the woods.”

 

“I do have an outhouse, Ray,” Fraser pointed out, before he realized what they were saying. “What... really? You'd do that? For me?”

 

“Yeah,” Kowalski said with a shrug. “I mean, you've been putting up with us here for like three years. Trying it your way is the least we could do.”

 

Fraser felt like his heart would burst from how deeply he loved them both, and pulled them closer, one arm around each. “That is the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me.”

 

“Shit, Stanley, we gotta up our game.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Though I gotta say that the present I'm giving him tomorrow is kinda great.”

 

“Not as great as mine,” Vecchio argued, and Fraser dozed off peacefully to the sound of good-natured bickering.

 

End.

 


End file.
